The Nocturnal Proximity Experiment
by Anglophile79
Summary: Pasadena's favorite power couple is having a sleepover! Pure Shamy fluffiness. One-shot.


"Sheldon! Hellooooo?" Leonard waved a hand in front of his roommate.

"Maybe he's communicating telepathically with his mothership. If so, leave him be!" Penny commented with a smirk.

Sheldon suddenly realized all eyes were on him, and he quickly shook himself free of his daydreaming. "My apologies, what is our current topic of conversation?"

"Well, at the moment, you," Amy chimed in, looking a little concerned. "Where did you go just then?"

"I think he was fantasizing about Amy. Is it pon farr season yet, buddy?" Howard ribbed. Amy's eyes shot daggers at him.

"Howie! You're being rude!" Bernadette admonished him.

Sheldon looked down at his barely-touched Chinese food, cursing himself that he was now the center of unwanted attention. He couldn't tell his friends the real reason why he had zoned out, which was that more and more lately, he'd been wondering one simple question: what would it be like to sleep with Amy Farrah Fowler?

It was only just sleeping that he'd think about. He wouldn't let himself go further than that. Over the past few months, he'd found himself missing Amy the most right before he went to sleep. They would text each other goodnight sometimes, but it wasn't enough. When everything was quiet and still, that's when her absence felt the most palpable, and he would long to be near her even if just for a few more minutes.

It unnerved him. He knew where this path was eventually leading to, and although it didn't quite terrify him as much as it used to, he knew that path was still long and winding. But he wanted to get there for Amy, because he wanted to be able to make her happy.

No, he simply couldn't reveal where his thoughts had wandered to, even if they might seem rather innocent to his hippie-dippy friends. Clearing his throat, he said, "I…I was merely debating whether I will watch all six Star Wars movies on Star Wars Day as per usual, or wait until December right before the seventh movie comes out." He looked at their faces, hoping they bought it.

"Dude, that's a ridiculous debate. Of course the answer is both!" Raj stated cheerfully.

"Yes, what was I thinking?" Sheldon replied, shrugging. "Anyway, new topic. Do you know the etymology of the word 'okay'? There are several interesting theories…."

Everyone groaned.

As the evening wore on, the gang slowly broke apart and started to leave, until it was just Amy, Sheldon, and Leonard. Penny had already gone back to her apartment, and Leonard wasn't far behind her, as it was his one night of the week to "live" over at Penny's. The couple knew that it wasn't really any different from the many other times Leonard had spent the night there over the years, but it still felt like they had taken a big step toward their goal.

"Goodnight, Sheldon. You need me to drive you anywhere in the morning?"

"No thank you, Leonard, I'll be fine. Goodnight."

Amy gathered her coat and purse. "I should get going as well. It's about your bedtime."

He stopped cleaning up the kitchen and immediately made a beeline for Amy, an idea quickly forming in his mind. "Amy, wait! Sit back down for a minute. I'd like to propose an experiment."

Amy rolled her eyes as she made her way back to her usual spot on the sofa. "Please don't tell me this is going to be like when you heightened your anxiety levels so you could be more productive, because I'm not letting you use that cap again."

Sheldon sat down next to her. "Oh no, nothing like that. No, the experiment I'm suggesting is that you stay overnight tonight, and sleep in my bed with me."

Amy almost couldn't breathe. Surely she hadn't heard him correctly! There was no way that her boyfriend just said the words she thought he said. "You…what…um…what?"

"Are you having trouble with your hearing? I said I'd like you to sleep over tonight."

Confusion settled across Amy's face. "Are you serious? What about your rule about no girls allowed in your room? The last time I tried to go in there I was in the middle of a panic attack and you kicked me out anyway!"

Sheldon bit his lip and looked away. He had felt bad about that after it had happened. After such a euphoric moment of sharing their feelings with each other, he had been rather rude by not allowing her to use his bedroom in her moment of distress. That particular instance had much more to do with how pretty she'd looked in her prom dress rather than his need for adhering to a rule which he had broken more times than he cared to admit.

"I suppose that rule is more of a vague guideline, or at least, maybe it will be from now on."

"Whatever you call it, it's not as though I haven't been in there multiple times before, anyway. But this is a big step, what you're suggesting. Are you sure about this?"

He suddenly realized she was probably referring to an even _bigger_ step, and he blushed. "I should have probably also mentioned that this experiment does not include coitus, only sleep. I'm not quite ready for that yet."

Amy looked crestfallen at first, until she fully comprehended his words. "Yet? There's a yet?"

"Of course. It's taken me a long time to get there, but yes, there's a yet. You're the most beautiful woman to me, Amy, and someday, I do believe I'll be able to give you what you've been hoping for. But for now, let's just practice sleeping together, alright?"

Amy nodded, about to burst with emotion. Her eyes became misty as his words soothed her soul, words she didn't even realize she so desperately had needed to her. Sheldon thought she was the most beautiful woman!

They both stood up, and began making their way back to his bedroom, when her practical side took over once more. "But Sheldon, wait. I don't have any clothes or toiletries here."

He waved his hand dismissively. "No need to worry. I have plenty of extra toiletries on hand for your use, including an unopened toothbrush. You may wear my backup pair of pajamas. It's a good thing tomorrow is laundry night!"

Amy smiled, seeing the same old Sheldon peek through. But this other Sheldon, the one who wanted to sleep next to her, she didn't know what to make of. For years she'd been craving more attention from him, more physical contact, and they had come a long way. But this was brand new territory. She couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been thinking about this.

They entered his bedroom, and Sheldon opened a bottom drawer, retrieving two pairs of pajamas, and handing one of the pairs to her. "Here you are. I will go change in the bathroom, and then you may use it once I'm done."

Left all alone in Sheldon's bedroom, Amy couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. If she was being honest, there were many days where just the idea of cuddling in bed with Sheldon did more for her than the idea of coitus. It was all she could do not to beg him to put his arms around her.

She quickly changed, relishing in the softness of his pajamas. It was quite a generous thing for him to do, offering her his own clothes. She pinched herself to make sure she hadn't already fallen asleep. Nope, sure enough, this was extremely real.

Sheldon did his signature knock on his bedroom door to make sure he wasn't walking into an awkward situation.

"It's alright, Sheldon. I'm fully clothed."

He slowly opened the door, and froze in wonder as he gazed at Amy in his pajamas. She had never looked more adorable to him, and he couldn't help but grin.

Amy could feel his admiration and, experiencing a surge of empowerment, squeezed his arm on her way out to the bathroom, and whispered, "You look rather dashing in your pajamas. I've always thought so."

Once she closed the bathroom door, he began to pace across the room, feeling the possibility of a panic attack coming on. He tried to steady his breathing as the enormity of what was happening here weighed him down. This was of his own doing. Amy hadn't coerced him into this, he volunteered the idea himself! But now it felt real. It was real. Amy was going to sleep in his bed. Up until this moment, he thought he was mentally prepared for it. He was, wasn't he?

In a flash, Amy was back, and saw him appear agitated. "Are you ready?" she asked softly.

He gave a sharp nod, and walked over to the side of the bed closest to his comic books. She followed suit and walked around to the other side. For a minute, they both remained standing, looking at each other intensely, as though it were a western showdown, with only the bed between them.

Amy could sense that the tension in the room had grown considerably over the past few minutes. Sheldon looked flushed, nervous, only a shell of his normally confident self.

"Are you alright, Sheldon? Are you…getting a panic attack?"

"It did seem like it a moment ago, but I'm keeping it under control," he replied, inhaling a deep breath.

"Listen, I appreciate all the effort you've gone to tonight. This means more to me that you could possibly know, but if you don't feel comfortable enough yet, then we don't have to do this. I refuse to force you into something you're going to regret," she said, keeping eye contact with his crystal blue eyes to make sure he knew she was serious.

"You haven't forced me. This was my idea. Only now…." he trailed off, looking pained.

"It's just me, Sheldon. You can tell me."

"Exactly! It's just you, the only woman I would _ever_ consider doing this with. It's a lot of pressure."

Amy couldn't help but smile. "I tell you what. We'll take it slow, one step at a time."

Sheldon nodded. "Alright, we can try. But first, may I point out that this," he said, gesturing his hand at the very middle of the bed, "is the neutral zone. You represent the Romulans, and I represent the Federation, and neither may cross the neutral zone, little lady."

"Understood," Amy stated, only slightly annoyed at the Star Trek reference.

Sheldon sat down on the bed and lay down, pulling the covers up to his chin. He was as close to the edge of the bed as he could be.

Amy then repeated his action, and placed her glasses on the nightstand. She settled in under the covers, careful not to "cross the neutral zone", which was rather difficult considering that Sheldon's bed wasn't that big to begin with.

"How you doing over there?" Amy inquired.

"I think your suggestion was successful so far. Now what?"

"Now, turn out the lights, and we'll try to go to sleep."

Sheldon reached over and turned the lamp out, causing the darkness to fall over them like a blanket. They both lay perfectly still for a good solid half hour, both too afraid to move. The darkness had it made it all too real. They could feel each other's body heat. They could hear each other's hearts rapidly beating. Amy was sure Sheldon's nervousness was contagious, as she could now feel its effects inside of her. The fear was eating up the sparks she felt sure would be flying right now had it not been for them both determined to become statues.

She lay there, arms down by her sides, and tried to let her mind wind down so she could actually get some rest after all. She concentrated on her breathing, and let her mind begin to wander a bit. It started to work, and just as she started to doze off, she felt Sheldon's fingers just barely brush against her own, and it catapulted her into a state of total alertness.

It had only lasted for a split second, and then the sensation was gone. She didn't have the nerve to ask him whether that was an accident or on purpose, so she remained as she was, but not before just moving her right arm a few centimeters in his direction.

In doing so, her arm bumped into his, and she quickly moved hers back.

A few minutes later, Sheldon attempted moving his hand back over, after enjoying the electric charge from their previous encounter. This time, when his fingers found hers, he intertwined them, and there they remained, holding hands in the dark, both grinning like idiots as they stared at the ceiling.

Another few minutes passed, and Sheldon needed more warmth. He scooted a little closer to the middle of the bed.

A few more minutes came and went. This time, Sheldon could hear the rustling of the sheets and felt Amy move a little closer to him.

They continued this dance until they were only a few inches apart, repositioned on their sides, and facing each other.

"Hi," Amy whispered.

"Hello," Sheldon said in a low voice.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Not at the moment." His eyes were wide as he stared at Amy through the darkness.

"Well, before you do get sleepy, I wanted to thank you for what you said earlier, about me, and me being, well, the most beautiful woman. I can't even tell you how special you made me feel." she said shyly.

"You're welcome, Amy."

"Now tell me something else that you've never told anyone before."

"Aaaamyyy," Sheldon whined. "When I made this sleepover suggestion, it wasn't meant to include pillow talk!"

Amy scooted even closer to him, so their faces were just a few inches apart. "You never indicated any conversation stipulations. Therefore, your statement is invalid. Now dish!"

Sheldon sighed. Alright, two could play at this game. "Very well, do you realize that in a couple of months we will reach the five year anniversary of when we first met?"

This time it was Amy's turn to sigh. "That's not quite what I had in mind."

"Well, you mentioned no stipulations when it came to what I was supposed to share. So, neener neener."

Amy couldn't help but chuckle.

Sheldon grinned in satisfaction, and after a moment, heard her say quietly, "The best five years of my life."

A jolt of joy hit his heart at her words. "They certainly haven't been easy, at least for me, but I'd have to agree."

"That day we met, I expected you to run off after about ten minutes with me. That's what all the others used to do."

"I expected to run off, too! I was completely prepared to gloat all day at Howard and Raj and their failed tomfoolery.

"So, why exactly did you stay?" She knew why, but just wanted to hear it from him.

"You fascinated me. You still do," he replied matter-of-factly.

Amy could no longer restrain herself. She had to touch him. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Surprisingly, he did not flinch.

"I love you, Sheldon, so much."

"I love you, too," he said, leaning in to kiss her softly. She could feel his love flowing through the kiss as his lips brushed against hers, and she kissed him back with all her love reflected back to him.

When the kiss ended, they both closed their heavy eyes, blissfully wandering off into their dreams.

* * *

Amy slowly opened her eyes, and jolted when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. It took a second for last night to come back to her, and when it did, _hoo_!

Reaching for her glasses, she realized she couldn't easily move. Sheldon was spooning her! His arm was draped over her stomach securely, as though he didn't want to let her go even in his sleep. When she put her glasses on, Sheldon stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Cuddles," she teased.

Sheldon couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Not that again. Although, I suppose that moniker fits a little better now," he said, looking at how they were positioned.

"I can't believe you crossed the neutral zone to spoon me. What's the Federation going to do about your actions?" She felt so lighthearted; she couldn't help but continue to tease him. It felt like a lot of their walls had crumbled last night.

"Well, in my defense, I must have done it in my sleep. But I suppose negotiations for peace may be in order."

"I don't know about you, but I feel pretty peaceful already. That was a great night's sleep."

"Indeed it was. I must say, Amy, you're the ideal person to share a bed with! You didn't snore, or hog the sheets, and you didn't have any night terrors, so I wasn't bitten, either."

She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "So does this mean the experiment can continue?"

Sheldon gave her a small smile. "Well, that would be the most logical course of action to ensure the most accurate results. So far, the data seems promising."

Amy started to shift so she could get up and face him, and in doing so glanced at the clock. "Sheldon! It's almost time for your Doctor Who to start!" Great, now she was going to get blamed for being a distraction to him and causing him to miss his show.

"Doctor Who can wait. It will be recorded on the DVR anyway. I'd rather spend some time with you."

What was happening? Had she woken up in an alternate universe where everything was different? She touched her flushed cheeks as an involuntary "hoo!" escaped her lips.

"Yes, Doctor Who," replied Sheldon, giving her a funny look.

Amy laughed, and leaned in to kiss him, but he jerked away in terror. "Amy! How dare you try to kiss me without brushing your teeth first?! Think of all the bacteria that appeared in your mouth overnight! Go take care of it right away!"

She obliged, padding her way to the bathroom with the biggest smile on her face. Apparently, not _everything_ had changed overnight, and that suited her just fine.

* * *

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
